


Redemption isn't always Easy

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Scudder is a jerk, Torture, Violence, hurt!Len, severe injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No Legends. Takes place on S3 E4.Leonard Snart is not a bad man. When he's forced to make a decision that could cost him his life what does he do? Why is team Flash helping him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first story in this fandom. I hope you like this story!! I used different names for Leonard Snart for different people. Please leave feedback if you enjoyed!

_Right before the particle accelerator explosion….._

 

Scudder walks across the room to where his partner awaits him. “We need to go, Snart’s going to be coming for us once he finds out what we did and I don't want you to get hurt.” He glances at her. Eyes scanning her body. He grabs the diamond on her neck. “We broke one of his rules and know he is coming for us and you know just as well as I do he won’t stop till he kills us.” he tries to get her to understand that they need to get out of here know.

“Wait you really think he will kill us, we helped with the heist. It was successful because of us,” she said. She didn't really think Snart would kill them. But she knew that taking this job could be risky, but not like this.

Scudder grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and said “we need to get out of here right now.” he pulled her with him as he started walking towards the door.

“STOP” they froze Scudder’s face went pale he knew that voice. He knew they were now in trouble. He whispered to Rosa “stay behind me and don't speak.” Scudder knew what he had to do.

“Turn around Scudder and put your hands above your head.” Snart spoke calmly his cold gun raised. He knew Scudder was probably going to try something and he needed to be prepared. Scudder probably thought he was coming here to kill them but he was actually coming here to say he's proud of him. Even though he broke one of his rules he still honored the bravery he had, standing up to him like that.

Scudder grabbed his gun and slowly turned around. He raised the gun. “We beat you Snart you know as well as me that if you shoot me with that I will have enough time to shoot you with my gun and we both know that getting shot with a bullet hurts a lot worse and is more painful,” he said with as much confidence as possible. He hoped Snart couldn't see the fear in his eyes.

Snart was angered. This man in front if him is holding him at gunpoint. He stayed calm slowly walking towards Scudder. He couldn't believe this man would risk everything. All Scudder had to do was wait a couple more days and then he could spend the money how he wanted.

Snart slowly put his hands in the air as if he was surrendering. “You got me, you won.” as he walking towards them he makes a little nod with his head.

Scudder saw the movement and turned around to see Mick shooting Rosa in the head. She fell limp to the floor unmoving. Blood was everywhere.

Scudder dropped to his knees by his former lover and his eyes started to swell up. He angrily stood up, gun still in his hands he turned to Snart. Then a gun suddenly his by his head. He turned to see mick holding it. He pointed his gun at Snart and yelled “I'm going to shoot you in the back of the head, I don’t care if I die.”

Snart laughed cold gun raised his gun. Not really scared that his life was on the line. “Put the gun down know or I will shoot. I have survived much worse than a bullet in my body.”

Snart could see the pain in Scudder’s eyes. Scudder responded “ you won today but I will get revenge.” he then walked away.

Snart chuckled “yeah like what could you do to me that his worse than getting shot.”  
He was curious to see what he was going to say.

Scudder turned around, anger filled his eyes. “All you need to know is to watch your back.”

All of a sudden there is a loud boom!! The building shook hard enough that Scudder flew across the room. He landed hard on the mirror shattering it. All he could feel was pain as he looked down and saw glass sticking out of him. The pain was to much to bare the pain was too much he started to lose consciousness. He turned to Snart and he saw him running out he slowly lifted his gun with the last ounce of power he had left. He aimed and fired. Everything went black.

Snart was running out when he suddenly felt a stinging pain in his left ear. He stopped “Mick wait up.” he brought his hand to his ear and touched what felt like hot liquid. He brought his hand down and all he could see was the crimson blood on his hands. He turned around and saw Scudder lying unconscious with his gun in his hands. “That bastard shot me.” Snart said looking at Mick.

Mick looked at Snart then started walking towards Scudder. “I'm going to kill him.” Mick was furious this guy just shot his partner. He was going to pay.  
Snart grabbed Mick by the arm “we need to go know, just let it go.” he quickly said. Reaching to touch his ear. His ear hurt a lot and he was losing a lot of blood quick.

They ran out together. He didn't really care what happened to Scudder anymore, he was probably going to die anyways. There was another big boom and the road shook. Both him and Mick flew across the street. Landing with a big thump, he got up a little dizzy. “Mick are you ok?” he walked over to where his friend was lying on the ground. Mick was conscious so that was good.

‘I'm fine.” Mick responded pushing himself up. “What the hell just happened.”

“I have no clue.” Snart walked over to the side of the building and saw what looked like some type of dark matter enveloping the town. Both Mick and him looked up at Snart quietly said “oh shit what is happening to this town.”

 

* * *

 

_2 years after the explosion…._

Barry and the team all the news. Snarts back in town and he’s planning another heist. They have an idea on how they're going to bring him down, they just don't know what they're going to use and where they're going to put him.

“Cisco, Caitlin any ideas on how to get Snart.” Barry needed an idea. He can’t just let Snart roam the town and do whatever he wants.

“I do” Cisco said grabbing a device that looks like the splicer used for F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. “You attach the device to you suit and it blocks all of the cold gun’s powers. You won't be harmed in any way while trying to capture Cold.” Cisco felt good about this, he needed to make up for actually building the gun.

“Thanks Cisco.” Barry takes the splicer looking object and attaches it to his suit.

Caitlin walks over to Barry. “I also have something that might be useful.” She grabbed goggle looking things from the desk. “You put these on and if and when you get hurt you will be able to see what I see when i'm monitoring you.”

“Thanks guys we will bring in Snart this time and he won't escape.” Barry smiled at them and went to grab his suit. “Cisco is there any way you can track him?”

“Yes when Dante and I were captured he made my rebuild his gun. While doing so I placed a tracker in the gun. So if the trackers still there then we should be able to find him.” Cisco went over to the computers and pinpoints the location. “Got it, it looks like he’s in a warehouse on 3rd avenue.”

“Thanks Cisco.”

Joe then walked in the room “what are you doing Barry?” He knew Snart was back in town but he didn’t think Barry would be going after him this quickly.

“I'm going to get Snart. We know where she is. Cisco tracked him for me.”

“Ok Barry if you get him bring him back here. We can’t risk having him go back to iron heights and escaping again.” Joe knew that if they brought him back to iron heights Snart would most likely escape again.

“Alright Joe I will bring him in once I get him.” Barry knew that bringing him back here was the best option for everyone. “Wish me luck” Barry said has he sped out of the room heading towards the warehouse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Scudder was found 2 days ago alive in an old factory by main street. He has been brought to a hospital and we’ve been told that he his doing ok. When he was brought in he had glass impaled in his skin and was found in a mirror. He has been released.  
-News Reporter_

 

Snart was furious he thought that Scudder would have been dead. He saw him basically die. The only way that he would have been alive is if he was a metahuman. Snart knew that wasn't good. Scudder was out to get him and if he had powers that would make it a lot easier to get to him.  
He needed to be ready in case Scudder did come for him.

Snart was checking over his gun when Lisa walked in. He turned around and put his gun away. “Why aren't you and Mick on your way to Star City. There is a job there. Didn't you get the message?” Snart asked. They were never not on time to a job.

“Yeah we know about the job. I just wanted to talk to you.” Lisa knew about Scudder and how he is out to get her brother. She wasn't going to let that happen. “I know that Scudder’s alive and I know what you did to him so I want to tell you to be careful.” Lisa was always protective of her brother and he was protective of her. That's how their relationship works.

“I know Lisa. I'll be careful.” Snart said in a sarcastic voice. He walked over to Lisa. “Tell Mick to be careful and good luck.”

Lisa smiled, Leonard always seemed to be concerned about Mick and it was kind of cute. “Of course and you please be careful.” Lisa smiled and walked out the door. She was going to Star City to get a million dollar painting that was being transferred and this was there only time to get it so they had to be fast.

Snart smiled and picked up his cold gun to start making adjustments again. He stole the cold gun a couple weeks ago. He couldn't believe Cisco was foolish enough to make something this powerful.

He knew he had to watch out for Scudder. He knew that Scudder could very well be dangerous.

There was a whooshing sound behind him, He turned around and saw Barry standing there in his Flash suit. He jumped back aiming the cold gun at him.

“Snart put the cold gun down know, so we can do this the easy way.” Barry tried to stay calm this was most likely not going to go down good so he was prepared. Cisco had given him a mild sedative to give to Snart if he was causing any problems. He didn't want to hurt Snart if he didn't have to. Snart broke their deal when he killed his father. So now The Flash needed to be cautious, he couldn't let anyone else get hurt. If he had to be a little violent then so be it.

“Not happening kid. Either you leave me alone or this is going down the hard way.” Snart was confident that he would win. The Flash had only beat him once and that was with the help of his friends so that didn't really count.

Barry sped towards Snart in what looked like zig zag lines.

Snart fired his cold gun but couldn't hit him. “Damit” He was then thrown back into the desk as Barry hit him. As the wind got knocked out of him he stood up. “Alright Flash it looks like it's going to be the hard way.” He tried to run over to pick up his gun when Barry ran again and threw him against the wall.

Barry gave Snart a choice and he choose the hard way. He knew he was going to have to be a little violent with Snart.

 Pain was all Snart he felt has a smacked against the wall. He swore he could here bones snap. He fell to the floor limp.

Barry walked closer to Snart and saw that he looked unconscious. He then stopped to talk to Cisco over the coms. “Cisco I got Snart. I kind of had to fight a little so he might be unconscious.” Barry knew he might have to be physical with Snart. He couldn't let him escape again.

Good to know inject him with the sedative and get him over here ASAP.

“Alright.” He walked over to where Snart is lying on the floor. When he bent down he suddenly felt a hand hit his face. He stumbled backwards. “Shit”

“Really think I'm that easy to get.” Snart laughed. He was still in a lot of pain he started to limp over to where his cold gun is. He knew that he probably wasn't going to get to it in time but he still had to try.

Barry recovered quickly and sped to get the gun. “You're not winning that easily.”

Snart quickly backed up. He didn't think it would end like this by getting caught by The Flash. He had never been beat before.

Barry picked up the gun and ran to Snart and hit him in the face.

Snart fell backwards he felt blood start to roll down his face. He recovered and tried to punch Barry but Barry dodged the punch so he was sent flying forwards.

Snart tried to stand up but couldn't. His head hurt to much and he think he broke his ankle.

Barry then quickly grabbed the syringe in his pocket.

Snart saw the needle and his face went pale. He didn't think Barry would go to this level to stop him. Snart never wanted to hurt Barry.

“Please Barry don't do this.” Snart almost sounded like he was crying. He was still lying on the ground he couldn't get back up he was in to much pain, everything hurt.

“Sorry Snart but I can't trust you. But Snart I meant it when I said there is good in you, there is but you're just not willing to do anything about that.”

Barry walked over to the now squirming Snart. It was weird seeing him like this. Vulnerable. He walked up to him and took his arm and slipped the needle through and pushed the sedative in. He kind of felt bad for him it's not like he could do anything anyways.

Snart felt the liquid go into him. He slowly felt himself drifting away when a someone said “Thank you Flash that saved me a lot of effort.” He turned around and there he was Scudder.

Barry quickly turned around and got into a strong base and asked “what do you mean.”

Scudder smiled and explained that he has been hiding here for over an hour waiting for the Flash to come. He knew that if he sent out an anonymous report that Cold has been planning another heist it would lure Barry to where Snart was hiding. He knew that The Flash wasn't going to let Snart get away this time.

Barry yelled “what do you want Scudder?” He knew it couldn't be anything good

Scudder walked over to Snart and ran his finger over his skin. Barry zoomed over to where Scudder was.

“I want Snart to pay for everything he's done to me.” Scudder smiled and looked down at the helpless man laying beneath him.

Snart was humiliated. He couldn't do anything to protect himself.

Barry laughed and threw Scudder Into the wall. “You're not going to touch him. I'm going to bring him in and that will be the end of it.”

“No your not Flash. I need Snart.” Scudder replied softly.

Snart looked at Barry with fear in his eyes. “Please kid let me help you bring him down and you can bring me in.” Snart promised. He knew nothing was going to be worse than if Scudder got a hold of him.

Barry eyed Snart and sighed. He extended his arm and grabbed Snarts hand and helped him up.

“Thank you. I can't really do anything since you injected me with the sedative.” Snart pleaded. He could barely stand he was so weak.

“Well it's a good thing I brought an adrenaline shot.” He took it out of his next pocket. “You're still coming with me after we catch Scudder.”

Snart looked at Barry. “I know, thank you.” He took the shot and grabbed his cold gun.

Scudder soon recovered and ran back over. “Flash why are you helping him. He's a criminal.” He couldn't figure out why The Flash was now helping Snart

“Unlike you I don't want to hurt him no matter what he's done to me or anyone I love.” Barry looked at Snart and smiled.

Scudder looked at Barry with disbelief. He then walked up to a rope hanging down from the ceiling it was holding up a large slab of concrete. He then cut it with a knife.

Snart looked at Barry with fear. Barry was standing right under it. He ran towards Barry.“Move kid move!!” He shouted as Barry looked up then suddenly got pushed out of the way by Snart has it came falling down.

All Snart could feel was pain as the concrete fell on top of him. He screamed in agony. He could feel several bones break as his vision went fuzzy, he had to see if Barry was ok. He looked up and saw Barry trying to get the slab off of him. He turned his head to see Scudder running towards them. He said with his last bit of energy “Run Barry Run!” He looked at Barry and nodded. Barry then ran out of the room. Snart new Barry was going to come back and save him. That's just the kind of man he is. Snart couldn't feel anything anymore. He was know lying In his own pool of blood. The last thing he saw was Scudder laughing above him and he heard him say “time for fun.” That was the last thing he saw or heard as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback guys. That's always appreciated. This chapter has a bit of violence in it so if you don't like that don't read it. Enjoy this chapter!!

Barry sped back to STAR labs. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Snart just got himself captured to save him.

He entered the cortex to where Caitlin, Joe, Cisco and Iris were standing. They saw him and ran over. Cisco then said “Barry what's wrong? Where's Snart?” Cisco looked at him with confusion.

Barry looked at Cisco. “I had him, but then Scudder should up, he was planning this from the beginning.”

“What do you mean. What happened.” Joe looked at Barry with confusion.

Iris walked over to Barry “what happened Barry? What aren't you telling us?”

“Scudder knew if he told everyone that Snart was planning a heist that we would track him and try to stop him. When I got Snart down, Scudder walked around the corner. He said that if I didn't hand over Snart that he'd try to kill me. I didn't hand him over so tried to kill me.” Barry was pacing he didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to do? the man that was suppose to have no feelings for anyone, who kills, just saved his life.

Joe looked at Barry and then spoke up “Why would you care so much about Snart?” Joe wondered why Barry would risk his life for that thieving criminal.

“Because the way Scudder put it, it sounded like he was going to torture Snart.” Barry knew that he couldn't let that happen so that's why he fought back.

Caitlin then joined the conversation “So where's Snart?” She already knew the answer but she needed clarification.

“Scudder tried to kill me by cutting a rope that was holding up a concrete slab. The concrete slab then fell and Snart pushed me out of harm's way.” Barry started shaking. “Snart then told me to run. So I did.” He felt guilty for leaving him behind.

Caitlin, Joe, Cisco and Iris looked at Barry with disbelief. Then Joe stepped in. “Are you saying that the guy that has tried to kill you just saved your life.” Joe thought about that. Maybe Barry was right there was good in Snart.

“Yes and I think we should help him. He saved me. We should go find him and get him back and maybe, just maybe he will have a change of heart.

Cisco chuckled “you really think that Cold will have a change of heart?” Cisco knew that Cold was dangerous and he would do anything to keep himself alive but he couldn't imagine him ever doing this.

“Maybe we should help him guys.” Iris said. She looked around at everyone. “It's the least we could do. I mean he did just save Barry's life.”

“I agree.” Caitlin wasn't sure it was the best decision they made but she did feel like it was the right thing to do.

Joe looked at Barry and said “Barry if that's what you want to do then let's do it. But I can't guarantee that he won't get put in jail after we rescue him. But if what you said is true then we owe him one.”Joe didn't like the sound of helping Snart but it's the least they could do.

“Thanks guys. But you have to promise that when we get Snart back. You won't turn him in right away. We need to give him a chance for redemption.” Barry felt like everyone should get a chance to redeem themselves even Captain Cold.

Everyone nodded.

“So what's the plan” Joe said.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything came clear.

Snart opened his eyes to see Scudder right in front of him. He tried to move only to realize that his hands were tied behind his back. He was sitting on a chair with his feet taped to the legs.

“What do you want with me.” Snart asked. His voice sounded shaky. He's never really been this vulnerable before.

Scudder walked up to him and ran his hand against Snarts cheek.

Snart pulled back and gave a glare to Scudder.

“You want to know what I want to do to you. I want to make you pay for what you did.” Snart knew he was referring to Mick killing his partner.

“Haha you mean killing your lover.” Snart knew he shouldn't of said that because as he finished his sentence he got slapped in the face. There was a stinging pain on the side of his face. He looked up and spit out blood.

“I'm going to make you pay. I'm going to torture you in any way possible. I'm not going to kill you because I want you to suffer as much as I am.”

Chills went down Snarts spine. He knew this wasn't going to be good. He just hoped Barry would get to him in time.

Scudder went over to a table and picked up what looked like a gun. He walked backed over.

Snart squirmed. He needed to break out of here. He knew that Scudder wasn't going to kill him so this was going to hurt bad. “Please no Scudder.”  
Snart asked.

Scudder laughed and took the gun and raised it to his stomach. Scudder knew this wasn't going to kill him. But he would rather not shoot him, so he got a good idea. “Beg.”

Snarts face filled with fear “what?” He couldn't believe this was happening.

“I want you to beg me to not shoot you.” Scudder grinned and then yelled “BEG”

Snart gulped then responded “please don't shoot me, I'm begging you please don't shoot me.” This was humiliating.

Scudder lowered the gun. He was going to torture Snart so bad that Snart wished he would kill him.  
Scudder put the gun down and walked back up to Snart.

“What do you want? If your going to do something then just do it.” Snart knew that he was going to get roughed up it just depended on how much. He really hoped Barry would show up soon.

Scudder responded by punching Snart in the face.

Snart knew it was coming, he was prepared. He leaned back as he saw it coming. It wasn't as hard has he thought.

Scudder then started repeatedly hitting Snart as hard as he could.

Snart saw stars as he began receiving hard blows to the face and chest area. Blood began pouring out of his nose. He started to cough up blood. All he felt was pain. All of a sudden he realized he was on the ground. He then felt it stop he looked up to see Scudder with a long metal pole and that's when he felt him start smacking him in the legs. He couldn't bare the pain anymore he started to fade away. But then he felt Scudder inject him with something. He then suddenly felt more awake. He wished he would just pass out.

There was blood everywhere. Snart was sure he had several broken bones. Everything stopped and he felt the chair being yanked back up.

“Look at me.” Scudder said forcefully.

Snart couldn't keep his head up. There was too much pain. He could feel the blood running down his face.

Scudder became mad “I SAID LOOK AT ME.” He then kicked Snart in the nuts.

Snart jumped up from the kick. He couldn't stand this anymore. He tried to look up as best as he could and when he did he saw Scudder standing there with a camera.

“What are you doing” Snart whispered. Whatever Scudder gave him wasn't letting him just pass out.

“I'm sending this picture to your little friend you saved.” Scudder laughed. And put down the camera.

Snart couldn't hold up his head anymore and just went limp.

Why would Scudder want to send Barry a picture of him beat up. Was it for amusement? He didn't know right now and it didn't really matter. He need to figure out a way out of here.

Scudder walked over to where Snart was looking defeated. “First beating and you're already down. Your weak and pathetic.” He smirked then walked away.

“Shut up.” Snart could only get those words out as the darkness finally started to claim him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin were all standing over a computer trying to figure out how they could track down Snart.

Iris and Joe were going through papers on abandoned buildings to see if there were any that seemed like a good spot to hold someone hostage.

“Iris, Joe did you find anything?” Barry needed to act fast the longer they waited the more hurt Snart could be. They needed to be prepared for the worst.

“No, nothing. I'm sorry Barry but maybe we should just tell the police. They could help.” Joe knew that's it what Barry wanted but it might be their only choice if they want to find Snart alive.

Barry walked over to the middle of the cortex. “No Joe that's not an option if we want to give Snart any chance of redemption.”

Caitlin and Cisco looked up to Barry.

“Barry we just received a message from an unknown number. Should I open it?” Cisco knew that Barry would want to open it but he wanted to ask just in case.

Barry, Iris and Joe walked quickly over. “What is it?” Barry asked. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Cisco clicked on it and everyone's face were drained of their color. No one could believe their eyes.

“Oh my gosh!!” Joe and Caitlin both said at the same time.

Barry and Cisco couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Iris took a step back and couldn't believe her eyes.

They were all looking at a picture of Snart tied to a chair. It looked like he just received a beating. His facing was a bloody and black and blue. His legs looked like someone was hitting him with a metal pole. And it looked like he could barely keep himself up.

“Oh my gosh we need to get him out of there NOW!!” Barry could not believe his eyes. He has never seen Snart like this before. This was all his fault.

“Yeah guys we need to find him as soon as possible.” Joe could not believe that this guy saved Barry's life and this just happened. No matter what he's done in the past he doesn't deserve this.

Iris just started crying and walked out of the cortex.

Caitlin turned to Barry “we need to get a plan. He's not going to be alive much longer. From the looks of it he has a concussion, several broken bones. And if that's blood coming out of his mouth that could mean fractured or broken ribs.” Caitlin knew this wasn't good. She didn't know if she could even help him but she would try her best.

Cisco just stared at the picture and then turned and looked at everyone. “Guys I think I know where this is. But Caitlin if I'm right you need to be ready for him. Get everything prepared. And joe get whatever you need.” He turned and looked at Barry. “Barry you need to be ready for Scudder to fight you. He won't go down easily.”

Barry knew that was right. He needed to be ready for anything. He couldn't believe that he was fighting for Snart after everything he as put him through. But Barry's a hero and that is what heros do. “Ok Cisco where is he?”

Snart opened his eyes, the pain coming back from when Scudder beat him. He slowly came to realize he wasn't where he thought he was. He looked down and he saw his feet shackled to the wall. His arms were shackled above him and he was also naked.

He panicked and started shaking. Where was he?

With all the noise that he made, Scudder walked in the dark room. He glanced at Snarts full body exposed to him. He walked up to Snart only to feel him pull away. “Squirmy aren't we.” He ran his fingers down Snarts stomach.

“Get your hands of me!” Snart yelled his voice shaky. He yanked has hard as he could on the shackles only to receive a blow to the face by his captor.

He spit out blood. He was still in pain from the last beating he didn't need another one. His ribs burned and his legs feel like spaghetti.

He looks up at Scudder. “What are you going to do do me..” He needed to know what was coming. He was starting to lose faith in Barry. What if he wasn't coming?

Scudder took a moment to think. “Pain. Fear. Are the things that I want you to feel after I'm done with you. I have to think harder and I thought of this.” He walked over to what looked like a belt. He grabbed it and walked back over to Snart.

Snart gulped he knew what this was and he certainly didn't want to feel what it could do. He saw the metal spikes on it as Scudder turned it around. The spikes were jagged to.

He needed to stay calm. He couldn't afford to show vulnerability right now. Even though he was scared he tried not to show it.

“You know Snart 3 years ago I would have never thought about laying a hand on you. But know look at you. At my mercy.” Scudder laughed.

“When I get out of here you're dead. That's a promise.” He tried to look as brave as he could.

“Oh I'm so scared.” Scudder replied. Sarcasm filling the response.

Snart realized that probably didn't mean much. I mean look at him. He's shackled to a wall, naked, several injuries. How could he escape?

He watched as Scudder raised the whip and he prepared for the impact. He clenched his fists as the whip came right at him. As it it his skin it sent shockwaves through his body. He tried to hold in a scream. He looked down at his stomach and saw blood gushing out.

Snart watched as Scudder brought the whip down on him again and again. Pain was soaring through his body. Everywhere hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt another blow land on him. He convulsed with pain and finally went limp.

Scudder was proud of his work. Blood was everywhere as he looked at his handiwork. This is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to inflict pain, as much as possible. Snart was limp, his head hanging. He looked so vulnerable. He walked over to where Snart was hanging and he grabbed a knife. There was one last thing he needed to do. He slapped Snarts cheek till his head bolted up.

Snarts eyes widened at the sight of Scudder with a knife. “Please Scudder don't do this. I'm so sorry for everything.” Snart begged for his life. He watched as Scudder smiled and lifted the knife and started making slashes everywhere on his body.

Snart couldn't hold in screaming anymore. This was pure agony. Everything was on fire. His vision know going fuzzy. He could feel the knife go into him. The pain is imaginable. His body ached.

Then it all stopped he saw Scudder cut the ropes as he fell to the ground with a loud thump, not strong enough to hold himself up. “Scudder please don't leave me like this.” He pleaded as he watched Scudder leave the room.

“Bye Leonard Snart.” Was the last thing he heard as the darkness took over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Where is he” Barry repeated anxious to find Snart.

“I located him at the warehouse on Main Street. You should find him there.”

“Thank you Cisco.” Barry finally could save Snart. He rushed over to get his suit when Caitlin stopped him.

“Barry you need to be prepared for anything. We have no clue what kind of state he his in. So be careful.” Caitlin knew that Snart was a very stubborn man so she had no clue how this was going to play out.

Barry nodded. “I got this Caitlin.”

Barry walked over to Joe. He tapped on his fathers back. “Joe please don't tell the police about this and please don't threaten him. We don't know what he has been through.”

Joe patted Barry's back. “I won't tell anyone Barry but if he threatens to hurt you or anyone here then that's a different story.” He walked away from Barry.

“Bye, I'm going.” He waved to everyone as he left. 

Barry ran, he ran as fast as he could. He finally came to the warehouse where he hoped Snart was. He walked inside to find the room empty. “Snart!” Barry yelled he needed to see if Snart could answer him.

Barry saw something far away. He walked over to see blood everywhere. It had to be Snarts. There was a trail of blood in front of him. He started to follow it when it led him to a door.

Barry opened the door. What he saw in front of him made his heart drop. Snart was unconscious lying on the floor. Blood was everywhere and some of his limbs looked out of place. There was knife slashes everywhere to.

 Barry ran over to Snart and turned him on his back. He saw blood everywhere, his eyes were both back to. “Snart are you ok?”

Snart slowly tried to move then he winced in pain. “What do you think Barry?” Snart said with a hint of annyonce in his voice.

Barry looked at Snart with awe. Snart was seriously injured and he's still making jokes. “We need to get you to S.T.A.R labs right away.” He picked up Snart.

Barry could see Snart slowly start to fall into unconsciousness.

“Barry thank you” was the last thing that he heard from Snart as he sped back to S.T.A.R labs.


	3. Chapter 3

Snarts eyes slowly fluttered open. He couldn't really feel anything. He looked around to see that he was in S.T.A.R labs. Thank god Barry got to him in time.

He looked down at himself noticing he was lying in what looked like a hospital bed. He saw wires everywhere. He then heard a noise to his left and he quickly turned his head to see Caitlin and Barry walking towards him.

“How are you feeling Snart?” Caitlin asked with a sympathetic tone.

“Fine can't really feel anything but I suppose that's good?” Snart questioned he hoped it was just painkillers he was on.

“Yes that's normal, we have you on a high dosage of morphine. Which should help with the pain.” Caitlin walked over to him to check his vitals.

“Everything looks good right now but you did suffer severe injuries.” Caitlin looked at him concerned.

He saw Barry make a slight movement. He even forgot Barry was there. He hasn't said or done anything yet. He then looked back to Caitlin.

“What are my injuries?” Snart asked. He knew it was going to be bad. He remembers everything from that night. The way Scudder cut him with the knife. The way he beat him to unconsciousness.

Caitlin looked at Barry. Then he walked over.

“Snart you suffered multiple cuts from the knife which resulted in a lot of blood loss. You have 5 broken ribs, broken leg….” he remembered when Scudder slammed him with the pole which probably didn't help the fact that a concrete slab fell on his leg.

“Broken nose, multiple lacerations to the back from what it looks like being whipped.” Barry finished saying.

Snart looked at both Barry and Caitlin. “I'm going to kill that bastard!!” Snart yelled as he tried to get up. Only to realize that was a bad idea.

Caitlin and Barry both caught him as he fell to the ground. “You're not going anywhere for the next two weeks at least.”

Snart sighed as he was laid back down in the bed. He was so tired and just wished he could wake up and have this all be a dream.

“Did you catch Scudder” Snart asked defeated. He couldn't stand the thought of Scudder still being out there.

“I am sorry Snart but he got away we're working on it though. Barry and the team are trying to come up with a plan on how to catch him. But don't worry you're safe here.”

Snart looked up. “One last question. Why help me? After everything I've done why go through all this trouble?”

“You saved Barry's life and we owe you one. But if you do anything to threaten or hurt Barry or any of us we're sending you back to prison.” Caitlin responded and turned and walked out of the medbay.

Barry turned back to Snart. “Snart this is your chance. I told Joe not to tell the cops that you're here so if you're good and don't try anything maybe we can give you a second chance.”

Snart chuckled. “Ok Barry!” As he watched Barry walk out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Cisco have you located Scudder yet?” Barry questioned if they were ever going to find him. It's been 1 week since Snart came here.

“No still no luck.” Cisco seemed disappointed.

Barry sighed and turned to Joe. “I think I have a plan but it's super risky.”

Joe stared right at Barry. “What's your plan Barry?”

“We use Snart. We all know Scudder wants to hurt him. So if Snart ends up being some place alone..” Barry really put emphasis on alone. “Then when Scudder comes to get Snart we stop him.”

“That's extremely risky Barry, especially for Snart. We need to make sure he's ok with it first.” Joe turned and walked out of the cortex.

Barry walked over to the computers and started typing in locations, when Cisco walked up to him.

“Barry are you sure about this?” Cisco asked.

Barry looked up. It sounded like Cisco didn't believe in him.

“Yes I'm sure Cisco.” Barry replied sure if his plan.

“Alright Barry if you're sure then I guess let's do it. We first have to ask Snart first.”

Barry left the room with Cisco. He know needed to go ask Snart if he was ok with the plan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Snart was reading a magazine when he heard the door open he turned to see Barry walking in. “You got a plan yet Barry?”

“Hey Snart. We've been talking and I think we've come up with a good plan, but it's risky.” Barry shuffled over to where Snart was lying on the bed.

“What's so risky about it?” Snart saw Barry look down and start fidgeting with his hands.

“It's risky because you need to be in an open area where Scudder can get to you. When he gets to you we can grab him.”

Snarts eyes widened with fear. “Nope I'm not doing that. Did you see what he did to me. I'm not risking it again.” Snart told Barry.

“Snart you've been unstoppable your whole life. Don't let this guy ruin that.” He looked at Barry to see that Barry looked confident about this. He probably should try it it might be the only way.

“Fine but you need to promise me that I won't get kidnapped again.”

Barry nodded. “I promise I won't let Scudder take you again.” He walked over to Snart and patted his shoulder, but Snart pulled away.

“Just because we're working together doesn't mean we're friends.” Snart said harshly. He very much appreciated Barry's help but after this was over he was going to go back to The Rouges.

“Ok Snart just be careful that you don't do anything that you might regret.” Barry said as he walked out of the medbay.

Snart looked down at himself. He couldn't believe that he was working with Team Flash. He just wanted his life to be back to normal. But that's not going to happen till Scudders gone. And the only way that's going to happen is if he works together with Barry.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Barry walked back into the cortex. “He said yes. We're moving forward.” He said as he walked toward the computers.

“That's great.” Cisco said.

“Where is this going to take place?” Caitlin asked. She knew that it had to be an open place but how open?

“Probably by Jitters. We could have Snart but coffee in disguise and someone could tip of Scudder that that's Snart in disguise.” Barry had this whole thing already planned out bemuse needed it to begin.

“Alright Snart will be healthy enough in 2 days to leave so we can do it then.” Caitlin reassured Barry. She was surprised how fast of a recovery Snart had. It was a miracle.

“Ok thanks guys! I'm going to go let Joe and Iris know.” Barry sped out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

3 hours later Joe and Iris came home from work. Barry really wanted to tell them so he walked over to where Joe and Iris were sitting.

“In 2 days we're going to execute the plan.” Barry explained to them about what everything was and how it was going to work. They needed to know every last detail in case something went wrong.

“Barry are you sure this is safe?” Iris asked unsure for both Snarts and Barry's safety.

“Yup Iris I'm sure. Everything is planned out.” Barry assured Iris that everything was going to be ok

“Ok Barry!” Iris responded back.

Joe looked at Barry and walked over to where he was sitting. Barry felt Joe part him ok the back. “This will work Barry if you be careful.”

“Yup I will try my best for both Snart and I not to get hurt.”

“You can do this Barry I know you can.” Iris was always super considerate when it came to these type of things.

Barry watched as they both got up and started to head towards the door.

“Where are you guys going?”

“Iris and I got to go Barry we will see you in a bit.” Joe said as he walked out of the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback if you enjoyed!!


End file.
